Daggertalon
Daggertalon is one of WeLikeIke47's OCs. Please do not steal. Daggertalon is a male IceWing NightWing hybrid. He hatched alone, because his parents were gone. He was raised by a rouge SkyWing, but left after he died. Appearance Daggertalon has black topscales and ice blue underscales. He doesn't have the 'ruff' of spikes, he just has two straight ice blue horns. He has long spikes from mid-forehead to tail. Daggertalon also has the many spikes at the end of his tail. His eyes are dark blue, and they have the tear-drop mark. His face is more NightWing in appearance. He doesn't have the rigid claws of an IceWing, but they are as long as an IceWing's. He has strong legs. In general, Daggertalon takes after his NightWing father more, but the effects of his IceWing mother are visible. Daggertalon is a bit plump, but he manages to have somewhat strong legs. His wings, on the other hand, are small. He can still fly, but tires very easily. After a flight, he's very short of breath and his voice becomes very harsh and raspy. He's believed to have asthma to some degree, but no one can actually confirm it and no one in his family shares his condition. Personality Daggertalon can be relatively easygoing, something that is sometimes countered by the fact that when something bad happens, he'll often blame himself. That all started when he was very young, blaming himself for the fact that his real parents were gone. Then he pretty much started blaming himself for everything, something his friends are trying to fix. Abilities Daggertalon was hatched under three full moons, and despite the fact that he is a hybrid, he gained both mind-reading and foresight. However, the three full moons just acted like two full moons, for his abilities aren't heightened. In fact, Daggertalon leans more towards physical ability than his mind-reading/foresight, even though his physical ability is pretty weak. It's almost as if his two abilities became weaker, rather than getting stronger, under the moons. In order to read another dragons mind, he must make a conscious effort to hear their thoughts, and in most cases, concentrate hard, which is pretty easy to notice. Other than that, Daggertalon can breathe a sort of cold mist, probably because fire and ice don't mix well. Daggertalon is also a fairly good jumper. He can run, and quite fast at that, but in truth, he can only keep it up for a short sprint. When it comes to flying, Daggertalon must have something to jump off of, because just trying to take off when on the ground will lead in failure. Unless there's, say, a tree or cliff, Daggertalon can't fly. Daggertalon has also learned that he is sensitive to animuses and animus-enchanted objects. He will sense if he's near one, and if he touches one with a claw, a strange feeling of opposites attacking each other fills him. Holding an object in both talons or putting a talon on an animus will result in a vision. In the vision, he will see the object's past, such as who enchanted it and its uses, and if its a dragon, he will see the enchantments they have done. Nevertheless, he doesn't like doing this, because it makes him feel strange and weak (it actually does sap his energy). History WIP (most will come from The Dark Path) Book Appearances The Dark Path - protagonist Quotes Alternate Universe In an alternate WoF setting, Daggertalon goes to Jade Mountain Academy and is part of the Steel Winglet, and registered as a NightWing. His clawmate is Slush, an IceWing/MudWing hybrid who registered as an IceWing. Pretzel the MudWing, Lion the SandWing, Dice the SkyWing/NightWing (3/4 SkyWing, 1/4 NightWing), Seal the SeaWing, and Vine the RainWing make up the rest of the Steel Winglet. (sorry if I used any names). Gallery Daggertalon the IceWing NightWing.png|Computer art of Daggertalon Daggertalon the Hybrid.png|Daggertalon on Wyndbain's Dragon Maker Daggertalon Drawing.jpg|Daggertalon drawn by myself Daggertalon.jpeg|Daggertalon drawn by CloveTheRainWing! Daggertalon .jpeg|Daggertalon drawn by Simmer the SkyWing DaggertalonbySimmer.jpeg|Also by Simmer The Dark Path cover full color words by Icyxwolf.jpg|Daggertalon on the cover of The Dark Path Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (WeLikeIke47)